The tritiated aptamers will be used: 1. To determine the biodistribution in the eye and whole body after direct injection into the vitreous humour as indicator for macular degeneration; 2. For histological experiments pertaining to diffusion of aptamers into the tissue in the eye; and 3. For general biodistribution studies addressing indications that would require direct intravenous injections. User Details: Experiment Details: User Number: 1615 Tritiation City, State: Boulder, CO HPLC Funding Source: Industry 3 days Charge: $2469.20 2 compounds Program Income: $2096.56